Detecting the Detective
by Bumi the Non-Bender
Summary: Lin and Bumi have been keeping their relationship on the down low for the past few months, but will it stay that way? Spoiler Alert: No, no it most certainly will not.
1. Chapter 1

Detecting the Detective

It had been a few months since Bumi retired from the United Forces, he had been bold and finally worked up the courage to ask Lin Beifong – yes, _that_ Lin Beifong – out. And surprisingly, she said yes. It went off without a hitch, and after another four months of dating, they were doing well. The only problem was… nobody else knew. There had been suspicion about Lin being in a relationship for the past ten years, all of it just wild accusation. But the newspapermen were always after her if she was out, just in case. So far, they had all failed at getting that thousand yuan shot.

Bumi and her had talked about the idea of moving in together soon, but obviously that would make keeping things private even more difficult. For now, at least, they determined to continue their incognito meet ups and dates where nobody would recognize them. Nobody suspected when Lin came to Air Temple Island now and then that she wasn't there to check in on Korra or see how things were coming along like she said – that she was actually there to see Bumi. Now was one of those times, and again nobody had any ideas to support otherwise.

She snuck about after it got late, a small basket in her grip with things she had snagged from the kitchen. It was late, around 2 in the morning if the clock she had glanced earlier was correct. Making her way down the hall in the men's quarters a door opened in front of her suddenly and she froze. A half-asleep acolyte she hadn't seen before exited the room and thankfully turned away from her, none-the-wiser.

After he was out of sight she let out the breath she had been holding and continued walking. She approached the door that bore his name and knocked softly; not so much for him possibly being asleep, but so she didn't wake anyone else and get them caught. The door clicked and opened slowly, a smiling Bumi behind it. "Hey." he whispered.

She stepped in and kissed him softly, "Hey." Lin closed the door and clicked the lock as well. "I brought stuff…" she lifted the basket to emphasize. He sat back on his bed and patted next to him. She sat, setting the basket on her thigh and opening it. Since it was an Air Nation kitchen, it was all meatless. So to compensate, she had snuck in a dried sausage.

"Nice work!" he laughed, putting his arm around her in a half-hug. She slid her blade out of her gauntlet with a 'shunk' sound. Lin opened the package of meat and sliced it quickly. She was able to get some crackers and something that _seemed_ to be cheese from the ice box and left all of it on the small towel that lined the inside of the basket. She picked up a piece of cheese and popped it into her mouth, smiling at Bumi.

Bumi went straight for the meat she had sliced, making little sandwiches with the cheese and crackers with it. He picked one of the little creations up, holding it for Lin to eat. They had a nice snack that lasted close to an hour before she suddenly turned his head to face her and kissed him with vigor. He didn't resist, his hand coming to her head and running into her hair. He settled his palm just behind her ear and held her as they kissed.

Then his heart nearly popped out of his chest when the door opened and a voice spoke, "Uncle Bumi? I can't slee-" Meelo began, stopping as soon as he saw what he had intruded on. "Chief? You know this is the _men's_ quarters, right?! You're not supposed to be here!" he seemed to not understand what they were doing together, at least.

"Uh- whoops my mistake…?" Lin tried to play along, standing to leave. When she got to the door she turned with a smirk and shrugged at Bumi, who replied with a shrug of his own. Meelo led Lin down the hall and across the Island, or so it seemed, to the women's quarters before leaving without another word to go back to bed. She leaned against a wall and debated going back to Bumi's room but remembered what Meelo had entered for.

She leaned her head back against the wall, "Damn…" She sighed before turning to the guest room that she was told she could use if she needed to for some reason. Lin walked to it and knocked regardless of it being essentially reserved for her, opening the door to find it just as dull and empty as the last time she was there. She let her armor fall away onto the floor before bending it up and over to the mannequin which was there specifically for it.

Lin sighed and climbed into the bed, the firm mattress barely moving from her weight as she adjusted to be as comfortable as it was possible on such a bed. She wasn't picky, sleeping in a patrol car for a stake-out was much worse and she had managed that more times than she could remember.

**The Next Morning**

The gong rang at what was probably 6:30, no later than 7:00. There was no escaping it, so Lin sat up and fixed her hair in the mirror. Her armor flipped onto her quickly as she left the room and headed down the hall.

Meanwhile Bumi had a still sleeping Meelo in his bed while he dressed. He got out of the room, the door creaking causing Meelo to burst from the bed completely awake. Bumi paid him no attention as he left the room, Meelo rushing past him for breakfast. Bumi walked much more relaxed, his military jacket hanging loosely over an undershirt.

When he entered, the rest of his family, Korra, as well as a few acolytes were there. He sighed until he heard the clanking of signature metallic armor. A small smile adorned his face when he saw Lin enter from the opposite hallway, looking no different than usual. He nodded towards her and she looked at him softly. Everyone was seated as breakfast was served, Lin and Bumi sitting across from one another in an innocent enough way. Her foot kept tapping at his, the plate at the bottom retracted so her bare skin was against his.

It was relatively quiet until Pema asked what was going on with everyone. Bumi's eyes went wide when Meelo leaned forward and began, "Well last night I-" he started, Bumi and Lin both trying to avoid looking at anyone, "-couldn't sleep so Uncle Bumi let me sleep in his room." He nearly sighed in relief, until Meelo continued, "After I got that lady out of there!" he pointed at Lin and everyone's heads snapped to her and then to Bumi.

Bumi brought his palm to his forehead, and Lin looked straight ahead. "Good eggs…" she said as she took a bite, trying to play off the whole thing as the ramblings of a three year old. Nobody was _that _blind, not even Toph, and they started to put the pieces together at their own pace. Pema was the first one who seemed to finish the puzzle.

"Oh! You and Bumi!" she exclaimed, "Oh… you and Bumi…" she repeated with a much less excited tone, realizing that they were keeping it quiet. Lin stood up, looking at everyone.

"Thanks for breakfast see ya later." she tried to leave, but found that she couldn't bring herself to now that the secret was out. She slowly sat back down, "Yes… me and Bumi…" she folder her arms across her chest plate.

Korra was the one who seemed still as excited as Pema originally had been, still looking between the two of them. "How long?!" she asked, finally bringing up the question that was on everyone else's minds besides Meelo and maybe Ikki.

She glared at Korra before groaning and setting her face onto her forearms, which had moved onto the table. She mumbled "Four months…" against her bracers. There was an excited squeal from either Pema or Korra, both now so giddy over the whole thing that it was impossible to pin down who it was – maybe it was both.

The rest of the meal was awkward for both Bumi and Lin, them being asked rapid-fire questions about every detail suitable in front of the kids. Finally everyone was finished and they were able to excuse themselves as quickly as possible, although to the 'ooh's and 'aww's from the table as well as a few comments about how cute they were. Lin wasn't exactly happy about how they were found out, punching the wall as they walked.

Bumi looked at her with a small smile, finally placing his arm around her waist. She nearly pulled away from the contact, but had to admit she liked that they wouldn't have to hide it any longer. "So…" Bumi began, "Can I finally move in, then?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

[At this point in the timeline, Bumi and Lin have been married for quite some time. Also, this chapter was written for all those lovely people that followed this story even though I had only planned it as a one-shot. I'm not sure if I'll add more to this but if the idea hits me I definitely will! FYI though: If I do there is a chance I may change this chapter to be later and add that chapter as chapter two, since I like chapters to be chronological]

After Zaofu had been reclaimed and restorations begun, the reinstated Matriarch Suyin Beifong had announced a lavish party to be held in honor of everyone's hard work and dedications during Kuvira's reign through the rebuilding process. Pretty much the usual people expected to be there showed up, the President made an appearance but claimed he couldn't stay long.

The "New Team Avatar" as both themselves and the papers reported them as were there, as were the family and friends of the Beifongs. Suyin had gone all out with her Beifong name and fortune on this gathering, the catering and drinks were some of the best Bumi had enjoyed in years.

He set down his beverage on the table, having finished most of it, and looked around. All the geeky people had congregated together; Baatar Sr. was showing Varrick, Zhu Li, and Asami some new invention or blueprint or something. Korra was with Opal, Mako, and Bolin, the last of which seemed to have had a little too much. Opal's embarrassment over his slurring was evident by her nervous laughter and little squeaks.

Suyin was with Wing and Wei, or… was _that_ Wei and _that _Wing? Bumi still couldn't tell. Tenzin appeared to have ducked out with his wife and kids shortly after the drinking, Pema seemed reluctant but agreed after Meelo nearly chugged the hard punch. The only two that were content to be together without talking or fiddling were Lin and Bumi, sitting together in two incredibly comfortable chairs and having some relaxing drinks. They enjoyed each other's company and didn't feel the need to fill it with conversation at every second like some people. Bumi liked that aspect quite a bit, it was part of the reason he knew it was the right decision to marry her.

He reached his hand over and took hers in his, giving a small squeeze. Neither looked at the other, it wasn't much of a secret since everyone present had been at the ceremony. Finally Bumi was the first one to speak, "Wanna go somewhere away from the noise?" he asked with a smile. Lin didn't look at him, but the smile that also crept at the corner of her lip. He stood, leaving with her to walk down out of the room.

Everyone was so preoccupied that nobody had even noticed that they were leaving the room. They walked out of the doors and started down the hallway, but had barely made it twenty feet before Bumi was slammed against the wall and Lin pressed her lips to his. Her hands came up and went into his hair, holding the kiss together.

His hands had found their way to her waist, holding their bodies close together. Her hands moved down his chest and fiddled with a button, Bumi's eyes widened as he figured she must have had more to drink than he thought. "Lin-" kiss, "Lin we can't-" kiss "Lin _stop_." he pulled back slightly, barely able to from how she pushed him against the wall. "Not here. Come on." he pulled her against him by the waist and they walked briskly down the corridor. Most of the doors were locked or the rooms not suitable. Finally they got to a storage room and Lin had had enough.

Again he was pushed against the wall but his buttons were removed before he could say a word. The door closed from Lin bending it, she closed the lock so hard it broke – a crumpled and twisted mess that sealed them inside until she saw fit. Unable to do anything else, Bumi used his time to move at her shirt, skillfully moving the buttons open and soon both their top clothing pieces were bundles on the floor.

Lin's hands went to his cheeks, holding him and directing their movements. He was directed into bumping a few walls and racks, but when he backed into a box he fell backwards with Lin coming with him and landing on top of him. It didn't slow either of them, both of them continuing to try and kiss as well as deal with clothing.

Suyin had been wandering around and checking on everyone like a good hostess should when she noted some of the snacks laid out were running low. The catering had run dry not long before and the trays of cheese, crackers, and meat were all brought out. Whatever it was about the drinking or the company resulted in the majority of the food getting devoured quickly. The wait staff had mostly either been relieved for the night or were preparing desserts and such back at the kitchens. While the food had been catered, Su preferred her own chef's creations – especially for dessert.

Since the staff was thinned down and Su wasn't one to need everything done for her. She took it upon herself to go to the supply room and get the remaining food that would be suitable for the evening. When she made her way down it seemed normal enough, until she went to open the door and found it locked. Smirking, she took out her master key and turned it, becoming frustrated that it only would turn a third of the way no matter how hard she turned it – even trying to bend it further.

She heard a crash inside and realized that someone was inside. She backed up a couple steps before yanking the entire door from its frame and tossing it aside and jumping inside. Su's face turned bright red when she saw the sight in front of her, "Oh…" was all she managed to say.

Lin's glare could do more damage to someone than Kuvira's spirit canon ever could, cutting through the air like a laser straight at Su. "Yeah 'oh'. Get out." Lin demanded.

"But I was just-!"

"_**Out.**_"

"This is _my_ house!" Su tried to stand her ground at first but after the second and third can of lima beans flew towards her face she knew better than to try and say more. Luckily there was a box of crackers on the floor by the removed door which she scooped up when she left, slamming the unhinged door back roughly into place quickly.

Lin looked back to Bumi, who hadn't said anything. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
